Beautiful Baby
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki have some fun in the bedroom with Tsuzuki's ties.
1. Beautiful Baby Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

The boy kneeled on his hands and knees on his partner's bed, moaning and pushing himself backwards. He wanted the fingers sliding in and out of him to go deeper. To touch that sweet spot inside him that could electrify his insides and cloud his mind.

Moaning, he rocked himself on the fingers, whining as they were pulled out of him. He heard Tsuzuki's deep voice as he chuckled, before the man pulled him into his lap kissing Hisoka hard on the mouth. He slid his hands up to twine around his older partner's neck, fingers playing with the man's chocolate colored hair.

When Tsuzuki pulled away, Hisoka was greeted with smoldering amethyst eyes. Lifting the boy up in his arms, the man brought his mouth down to kiss his neck, moving down to take one nipple into his mouth, playing with it by swirling his tongue around it. Hisoka moaned and clutched at him as the man repeated the action with his other nipple, softly biting down on it. The boy panted his partner's name, causing Tsuzuki to look up at him.

The boy leaned up and kissed the man, shivering when his partner slipped his tongue into his mouth. Pulling apart, Hisoka's green eyes were half lidded, tinged with lust and love. He squirmed as Tsuzuki lifted his hips up as the he licked his arousal from base to tip.

"Ahh," Hisoka moaned.

Arching his back, he gasped loudly as the man took his erection into his warm mouth.

"You like this?" Tsuzuki asked, sliding the boy's member from his mouth.

The boy nodded, bucking his hips as Tsuzuki took him into his mouth once again. Bobbing his head up and down on the boy, he groaned deep in his throat as small hands tugged on his hair. Hisoka pumped his hips in time to the man's rhythm. He was heading straight for the edge, clinging to his partner desperately as his body tightened and he screamed as he climaxed, panting as his partner pulled him up, holding him close.

"Easy, it's ok," Tsuzuki told him. His body trembling with the onslaught of all the different emotions flooding through it from his release. It was always like this when they were intimate. It was intense and it always left them both wanting more of each other.

"I love you," Hisoka panted out. His partner smiled, "I love you too."

Hisoka blinked his green eyes as Tsuzuki gently laid him on the bed, he watched curiously as the man got up and went to his closet. He grabbed something and quickly returned to the boy. He held up two of his work ties, his eyes full of mischief and desire. Hisoka's eyes widened but he had an idea what the ties were for, so he nodded.

He scooted to the middle of the bed and raised his arms over his head. Tsuzuki took one wrist and tied it gently to the headboard with one of the ties, then did the same thing with the boy's other wrist. The boy tugged on the restraints, they weren't tight, but he wouldn't be able to pull free.

The fire burning in the purple eyes made the boy flush crimson with want and need. He could feel all the love Tsuzuki felt for him radiating off him. He felt a shiver run down his spine as the man trailed his tongue over his chest, sucking on the soft skin. Hisoka started trembling again as his partner kissed and licked his way up and down his body.

"You're beautiful baby. I can't wait to be inside you again," the man spoke softly.

The boy whimpered, "Please, I need you," he begged.

"Soon, I'm not done tasting you," his partner told him, kissing his neck as he hands roamed freely.

The boy arched, tugging on the restraints, he wanted to touch Tsuzuki so badly. Wanted to feel that hot skin, soft as silk, those hard muscles rippling under his touch. Hisoka whined, causing the man to chuckle. He blinked up, his green eyes hazy, his pouty lips parted.

"You're really eager," the man murmured. The boy nodded.

"I want you. You keep making me wait," Hisoka answered.

"It's fun teasing you," his partner told him, as he wrapped his long fingers around the boy's growing arousal.

The boy whimpered, "It's mean teasing me while I'm tied up."

"Mean, but pleasurable," Tsuzuki said, snickering.

"Dammit, I'm about to explode," the boy declared.

Tsuzuki liked this game, where he could take his time with the boy he loved. While he loved feeling of Hisoka's hands on him, craved his touch, there were times when he just wanted to tease his young partner until he cried out begging for him to take him.

Tsuzuki continued to play with the teen, loving the way the slender body arched gracefully under his touch. The way the breathy moans became urgent, almost demanding for him to take him. Tsuzuki wouldn't give Hisoka what he wanted so soon though, causing the boy to almost cry in frustration.

"I hate you," the boy murmured. He didn't really mean it though and the man knew it.

"You sure, or do you just hate not getting what you want?" Tsuzuki replied eyes shining, grabbing the tube of lotion he had on the table beside the bed.

"Mmhm," the boy nodded in agreement, he was burning as his knees were pushed up, long fingers spreading them apart.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Tsuzuki asked mischievously as he slid a finger into him.

Hisoka cried out, clenching his muscles around the digit, arching as another finger slid into him. By the time a third finger was added, he was thrashing on the bed, the restraints pulling harshly around his wrists.

"It's close, but not quite," the boy answered coyly.

"Tell me what you want then," Tsuzuki teased, the fingers sliding in and out of the boy.

"You know, you always know," Hisoka replied, pushing his hips down as the fingers moved inside him.

"Tell me anyway," amethyst eyes lifting to meet emeralds.

"I want you... inside me... not your fingers," Hisoka panted as the fingers plunged deeper.

He almost whined as the fingers withdrew, but he knew they'd be replaced soon. Tsuzuki positioned himself between his legs, leaning his head down to take the Hisoka's lips with his own, the man slid into him with one thrust. Hisoka gasped, pulling his mouth away from Tsuzuki's.

"Soka, look at me," Tsuzuki said.

He lifted his gaze to look at his beautiful partner. Staring into the amethyst eyes so filled with love for him, he wanted to cry. Tears welling up in his eyes, he smiled as they began to move together. Hisoka meeting every thrust Tsuzuki made.

"Gods you feel so good," Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki smiled, leaning down to suck on the boy's bottom lip.

"You feel wonderful," Tsuzuki told him, "and you taste even better."

Hisoka smiled again as he felt himself tightening in that all familiar sensation right before he was ready to climax.

"Come with me," Tsuzuki groaned, feeling the boy's muscles as they began clenching around his length buried deeply inside the teen.

Tsuzuki felt himself tightening as he sped up his thrusts, loving the way the boy moved with him as though they'd been making love with one another their whole lives. Both cried out as they came together, shouting each other's names. Breathing heavily, Hisoka lifted himself up to kiss Tsuzuki's lips.

"You know, I might have to tie you up more often," Tsuzuki said.

"Hmm, maybe," Hisoka replied, tugging at the ties.

Tsuzuki pulled out him to reach up and untie him. Taking the boy into his arms, Tsuzuki smiled as Hisoka snuggled close to him. The boy breathed in the scent of his partner. He smelled of sweat and jasmine and Hisoka found himself wanting him again, despite being exhausted.

Yawning, Hisoka whispered, "Hey Tsu, tie me up again later," before he fell asleep.

Tsuzuki laughed as he placed a kiss on the boy's hair, falling asleep shortly afterwards.


	2. Beautiful Baby Part 2

A/N: So, I had an idea to add onto this, so now it's complete )

--

Hisoka's wrists were red, even though he was a shinigami, the ties Tsuzuki had used on him again that morning had pulled so roughly against his skin, they'd left marks. Not that Hisoka was complaining as he filled out reports waiting for Tsuzuki to finish talking to Tatsumi in the breakroom. They were heading down to Chijou for lunch.

The whole morning Hisoka couldn't focus on his work. He kept thinking back to the night before and earlier that morning before they'd come into work. It made him hot to think about his partner teasing him while he struggled against the ties.

The boy was surprised that he had allowed himself to be tied up that way. But it was somehow that last wall that needed to be breached to show how much he trusted and loved Tsuzuki. He smiled as he recalled the overwhelming sense of love he'd felt from his partner.

"Hey Soka, you ready to go?" Tsuzuki asked, coming into the office. Hisoka nodded. He shrugged on his jean jacket.

Hisoka's eyes slid over his partner and lover as the man pulled on his trench. Tsuzuki noticed and winked knowingly at him. The boy could feel the blush spread across his cheeks.

"You're so cute Soka," Tsuzuki told him, kissing him. The blush deepened and the boy hung his head to hide it as they teleported down to Chijou.

The two shinigami finished lunch pretty. Hisoka was eager to get back to Meifu to finish his backlog of case reports, but Tsuzuki told him he had somewhere he had to stop by real fast, telling the boy to head back to the office on his own. Hisoka looked up at his partner questioningly, but decided not to pry. The man was probably stopping by a pastry shop for some sweets.

--

Hisoka was happy to be home, taking a quick shower, he walked into the bedroom in his yukata and stopped dead. Tsuzuki was attaching something that looked like a cuff to the headboard of their bed. Raising his eyebrows, the boy noticed there was a matching cuff on the other side as well.

"Tsu, what..." Hisoka started but his partner came up to him and shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I found this great store Soka, it had all kinds of things in it. I thought since the ties hurt you, that these would work better," Tsuzuki explained.

"Is this what you had to get today?" the boy asked. He was fighting a blush as well as the heat rising in his groin.

"Part of it," his older partner walked over to the bag that was laying beside the bed, "I also got this," Tsuzuki said pulling out a tube.

"But we have lube already," Hisoka told him, sitting on the bed.

"This isn't lube. It's flavored body gel," Tsuzuki smirked and Hisoka about nearly died again as his body twitched.

His green eyes widened as Tsuzuki pulled him up off the bed, sliding his hands under the yukata the boy wore.

"What else is in the bag?" Hisoka whispered.

"It's a surprise. This needs to come off," he heard his partner whisper as the man nuzzled his neck. The man's fingers were caressing his nipples and Hisoka felt dizzy with want. He nodded as Tsuzuki slid the yukata off his slender frame. As the yukata fell to the floor, Tsuzuki went back to the bag, pulling something out that Hisoka couldn't see.

"You trust me right?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded. He was surprised when the man asked him to turn around as his partner fitted a blindfold over his green eyes. The boy lifted his hands up to run his fingers over the satiny cloth.

"Tsu," the boy murmured as his knees felt weak when he felt his partner turn him around and kiss him. He was grateful when Tsuzuki lifted him up and laid him on the bed. Laying over him, the man kissed him on the mouth as Hisoka felt his growing arousal push against his own.

Hisoka whimpered when the warm body that was laying over his was suddenly gone. Tilting his head, he felt as Tsuzuki lifted one of his arms to slip a cuff over his wrist, repeating the action on his other wrist. The boy squirmed as he felt a fingertip circle one of his nipples.

The finger left and Hisoka heard the rustle of the bag as Tsuzuki poured the contents out onto the nightstand. Biting his lip, Hisoka arched up as hands spread his legs, but stopped at that.

"I'll be right back baby, I need something from the kitchen," Tsuzuki told him. Hisoka just nodded.

He knew when his partner had returned to the bedroom even before he heard the sound of a glass being set down on the nightstand. He jerked his head wondering what Tsuzuki was up to. He didn't have too long of a wait when something cold touched his lips. It was ice.

Tsuzuki slid the ice over the boy's pouty lips, watching as the boy slid his tongue out to lick at it as it started melting against his hot skin. Sliding the ice over the boy's chin, he rubbed it along his collarbone, watching Hisoka's reaction as the coldness ran along his flesh. Hisoka almost screamed as the ice suddenly met one nipple, he arched up against it.

As the ice melted, Tsuzuki licked up the trail of water it left behind on Hisoka's silky skin. The contrast between the warm flesh and the cool water made Tsuzuki groan deep in the back of this throat. He wanted to bury himself inside his younger partner but he forced himself not to.

Fetching another piece of ice from the glass, the amethyst eyes shinigami slid the new piece around the boy's navel, causing the boy to moan. He cried out as the ice moved down to circle around his erection, the melting water dripping down to wash over his rear.

What Hisoka wasn't prepared for was when Tsuzuki pushed the ice into him, along with something that felt like different sized beads. The boy couldn't tell what it was, but as Tsuzuki pushed it inside him, he found himself not caring as the pleasure he got from the beads nearly made him come. Hisoka arched up and yelled the man's name, tugging on the restraints and panting.

"Feel good?" Tsuzuki whispered, taking Hisoka's lips captive with his own. He pushed the beads deeper into the teen until all of them were inside the boy.

"Tsu... zu... ki!" Hisoka panted.

"I think that's a yes," Tsuzuki replied with a chuckle. He loved the reactions he got whenever he and Hisoka were intimate. The boy was simply beautiful with his pale skin, green eyes and honey colored hair. The rosy blush that was covering the boy's body right now made Tsuzuki's groin tighten painfully in his pants.

He stood up and quickly stripped out of his clothing, tossing them on the floor. He'd leave the beads inside his lover until he was ready to replace them with himself. Laying down on the bed next to Hisoka, he kissed the boy once more then trailed his lips down along his collarbone.

"Nnnn," Hisoka moaned as Tsuzuki's mouth travelled along his chest. Licking and sucking his skin, he wiggled as the man's breath caressed his erection. Pulling on the restraints and biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Hisoka held back a shout as Tsuzuki took him into his mouth, fingers playing with the beads inside of him.

"Soka," Tsuzuki whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want."

Hisoka couldn't think straight, let alone form a coherent thought to answer, though he would try.

"I want... gods, don't stop... you..." Hisoka panted.

Tsuzuki slid the boy's member deeper into his mouth, pushing him until he was deep throating the hardened flesh, swirling his tongue along the sides as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Where do you want me?" Tsuzuki asked slyly as he slid his mouth off the boy.

"In...inside..." Hisoka moaned as the beads were slowly pulled from him. Hisoka squirmed as he felt each bead leaving him.

"Inside where?" Tsuzuki loved teasing Hisoka, but right now every nerve was on fire inside Hisoka's body and he didn't want to be teased.

"Dammit!" Hisoka hissed. Tsuzuki laughed, lifting himself up to lay firmly on top of the boy.

"I think I know what you want," Tsuzuki told him, pressing the tip of his erection against the boy's now very sensitive entrance.

"Just... take me... dammit! Stop teasing already!" Hisoka nearly cried in frustration. He wanted his partner inside so badly he could have burst into tears.

"Hmmm, I love when you're like this," Tsuzuki slid into him slowly. Hisoka lifted his hips, pressing down to try to get the man to enter him faster, but Tsuzuki only pulled out each time, causing Hisoka to swear with need.

Hisoka would have grabbed Tsuzuki and pulled him down to him if he hadn't been cuffed to the headboard. He promised himself next time, he'd tie his partner up and tease him. See how it was when he was the one doing the teasing.

He sighed in pleasure when Tsuzuki was finally seated inside him fully. Arching his hips to get his partner to move, he moved his hips in time to the gentle thrusts of his older partner. Quickly, the gentleness left as Hisoka panted and begged Tsuzuki.

"Nn, Tsu, harder... please," Hisoka was burning. As his partner sped up his tempo, slamming into him so hard, Hisoka saw stars behind the blindfold, he felt their emotions swirl together as their shields came down and they spiraled into a world where only they existed.

Tsuzuki came hard, with Hisoka following behind. Lifting a hand up, Tsuzuki pushed the blindfold off of the boy's head. Staring into the sweaty face of his lover, he leaned down to kiss him.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Soka," the man whispered.

Hisoka, shaking from his orgasm, cried as he fought to calm his breathing.

"Y-you didn't g-get to use t-that gel," Hisoka stammered out. His body beginning to calm as his breathing began to slow.

"There's always next time," Tsuzuki told him as he got up to release the cuffs.

"Always next time," Hisoka agreed, cuddling up to his partner as the man laid down next to him and took him into his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Tsuzuki grinned wickedly as he held his beautiful partner.


End file.
